LOVE STORY AND TAEKWONDO
by Jie Yoo Park137
Summary: My new FF / Kecelakaan telah merubah sosok seorang gadis yang benama Lee Hyuk Jae, pertemuannya dengan Choi Siwon mampu menguak potongan kisah hidupnya yang selama ini hilang, lalu bagaimana dengan Lee Donghae sahabat sekaligus orang yang sangat mencintai Eunhyuk ?. FF GS, EUNHAE, WONHYUK, typoo.


"LOVE STORY AND TAEKWONDO"

.

.

.

cast : – Lee Hyuk Jae (Yeoja)

- Lee Donghae (namja)

- Choi Siwon (namja)

- Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

-and Other Cast..

.

.

Genre : Romance, hurt

WARNING : this ff is GS !

.

don't like don't read... :)

.

.

Anyeonghaseyo

saya bawa FF EUNHAE pertama saya nih..

semoga suka yaahh..

.

.

well...happy reading :D.

.

"""""Jie yoo park""""""

present

.

.

.

.

Seoul..

.

kriiing..kriiing..

.

brakk...

.

praaangg..!.

.

begitulah nasib jam wekker milik Lee Hyuk Jae atau yang biasa di panggil dengan nama Eunhyuk

setiap pagi harinya.

Lee hyuk jae... seorang gadis tomboy yang selama ini

menjalani hidupnya melakukan hal yang

dilakukan laki-laki.

.

"Eunhyukiee...bangun chagi..bukankah hari ini

kau ada kuliah pagi..nanti kau terlambat"seru

eomma di depan pintu EunHyuk.

.

sementara dikamar_

.

"eungghhhh…hoaam..jam berapa

sekarang ,?.melirik jam dinding yang

bertengger abadi disana..

.

"OMO..OMO…KYAAAAA…aku terlambat..hari ini

ujian dari dosen killer itu…Eotokhe…? " teriak

Eunhyuk panik.

Eunhyuk pun langsung terbangun meski nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, dia berlari kekamar mandi dan

bersiap-siap.

.

10 menit kemudian..

.

"Eunhyukie...sarapan dulu" seru eomma saat

melihat EunHyuk lari melewati meja makan ke

pintu untuk segera berangkat.

.

."mianhae..eomma..aku sudah

terlambat.."..teriak eunhyuk sambil berlari ke

arah luar..

.

seorang telah menunggunya …

.

" kau selalu seperti ini nona.."seru namja itu

lalu menyentil dahi Eunhyuk

.

"aww..berisik kau donghae..ayo berangkat

kita sudah terlambat"..

.

.

.

.

Inha university_

.

Eunhyuk pov_

.

..aigoo..hari ini

sangat..sangat..heuh..lupakan..

.

ujianku tadi ?

.

apapun hasilnya i dont care…

siikan itu kemana saja, sudah setengah jam

aku menunggu disini..keluh ku..

si ikan yang kumaksud itu lee

donghae..sahabatku sejak smp dulu..bisa

dibilang supir ku juga hehe…

masa setiap hari

tanpa kusuruh dia selalu datang menjemputku

ya..seperti pagi tadi dia datang disaat aku

terlambat..diapun selalu mengantarku pulang

dan juga mengantarku kemanapun aku

pergi..mungkin ini memang yang di katakan

SAHABAT..selalu mengerti keadaan kita..

nah..itu dia ..

.

"hey ikan !".seruku

.

"kau dari mana saja sih ? ayo

berangkat..kita sudah terlambat..aku tidak

mau pertandingan kali ini kalah karena aku

terlambat datang..

aku tak akan membiarkan setan itu

menang dalam balapan kali ini"

kataku sambil

menarik tangannya buru-buru ke arah mobil..

.

"ne..ne..araseo..mian tadi aku sakit

perut,jadi lama di toilet..hmm aku yakin kok

kamu yang menang dalam balapan kali ini,

kaukan sudah mengalahkan Kyuhyun 8

kali..mana mungkin dia menang.."kata

donghae padaku..

"iya,tapi jangan anggap remeh orang lain

siapa taukan pertandingan kali ini bukan aku

yang menang…tapi, aku yakin sih kalau aku

yang menang hehe…" ucapku kelewat

PD..

Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan

kepalanya mendengar kataku..

"ayo..kita berangkat dan kita yang

menang.."ucap donghae membakar

semangatku.

.

Eunhyuk pov end_

.

.

.

.

sesampai di area balapan..

.

"oh..rupanya nona Eunhyuk datang terlambat,

apakah sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk

mengalahkanku..eoh.?" ucap kyuhyun sinis pada

Eunhyuk

"hei..setan, kau jangan bicara

sembarangan kamu..baru menang 3 kali dari

Eunhyuk kau sudah sombong..aku yakin hari ini

kau akan kalah lagi.."ucap donghae tidak

terima sahabatnya diremehkan seperti itu

"sudahlah hae..biarkan dia bicara seperti itu

sebelum dia benar-benar kalah"kata eunhyuk

sambil melirik kyuhyun tak kalah sinis.

"ne,kau benar.."ucap donghae dengan

evilsmilenya.

"kita lihat saja nanti, kau yang akan benar-

benar kalah"gerutu Kyuhyun dengan kepalan

tangan juga emosi..

.

Pertandinganpun dimulai..

.

.

3,2,..1. START….!

.

dencitan suara mobil dan riuh penonton yang

menyaksikan balapan mobil antara Kyuhyun

Dan Eunhyuk pun semakin heboh.

.beberapa kali kyuhyun mendahului mobil eun

hyuk ,bahkan berusaha menabrakkan sisi

mobilnya ke mobil Eun hyuk ,namun hal itu

mampu di hindari eunhyuk

.

" ckck ..cho kyuhyun..cara bermainmu masih sama..sungguh

mudah di tebak.." seru Eunhyuk masih dengan

konsentrasi yang ekstra tinggi mengendarai

mobilnya..

Kyuhyun yang sudah dengan emosinya, ingin

mengalahkan eunhyuk pun kehilangan kendali akibat

konsentrasinya sudah pecah , dan pada saat menghadapi

tikungan tajam didepannya..

.

alhasil bukannya

menikung malah menabrak pembatas,dengan

segera diapun melompat dari dalam mobil..

.

.

DUUUUAAAAARRR..

.

DUAAARR..

.

DUAAARR..

.

Tiga kali ledakan terdengar, ledakan yang di yakini dari mobil Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Eunhyuk ?

.

sudah pasti dia yang

menang,melihat Kyuhyun yang mobilnya meledak

menabrak pembatas..

dia hanya tersenyum

penuh kemenangan sambil melambaikan

tangan keluar mobil ke arah Kyuhyun yang jauh tertinggal…

.

dan…

.

FINISH_.

.

.

Riuh penontonpun bergema, menyambut

kemenangan Eunhyuk.

.

"Hae…kita menang ! " teriak eunhyuk berlari

kepelukan donghae..

"yey...Eunhyuk the winner"balas donghae

dengan pelukkan..

"gomawo"ucap eunhyuk dengan gummy smilenya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk house_

.

"hampir saja sI evil itu merusak

mobilku tadi, dengan menabrakkan sisi mobilnya ke

mobilku..jika hal itu terjadi aku tak tau apa yang

akan terjadi kita sekarang

sudah di rumah sakit" ucap donghae pada eunhyuk.

.

"Yak.!..kau mendoakanku celaka hah?"

bentak eunhyuk tak terima dan bantal kursi

tamupun menimpa wajah donghae akibat

dilempar Eunhyuk.

"mianhe,aku cuma becanda tadi hehe.." sengir

donghae, Eunhyuk pun hanya berdecak kesal dengan pouting bibirnya.

.

"kau tenang saja, mobilmu tidak apa-apa

kok..aku kan cuma meminjamnya untuk hari

ini saja."ucap eunhyuk masih kesal.

"donghae-ah, ayo makan malam bersama

kami..makananya sudah ahjuma siapkan di

meja makan,kau juga Eunhyukie..…kaja"seru

nyonya Lee pada donghae

"ne, gomawo ahjuma"balas donghae sopan.

merekapun makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

21.10 KTS_

.

donghae house_

.

.

"aku pulang" seru donghae..

"chagi,kau dari mana ? kenapa baru pulang ? "ucap heechul, eomma donghae pada putra

kesayangannya itu.

"mianhe eomma..aku baru saja dari

rumahnya Eunhyuk."..kata donghae pada

eommanya

"hm,kalau begitu cepat mandi sana, lalu makan malam " kata eomma lembut mengelus

kepala donghae

" eomma, aku juga sudah di ajak makan malam oleh leeteuk ahjuma hehe " jawab donghae lagi

" baiklah, sehabis mandi segeralah tidur.. selamat malam ne " balas sang eomma.

"ok! nae sarang, good night " goda hae pada eommanya,

lalu ia menuju kamarnya.

.

.

donghae pov_

.

"heuh...rasanya badanku remuk

semua hari ini,tenggorokanku sakit akibat

berteriak saat eunhyuk balapan tadi."

hmmm.."Eunhyuk"...

gadis itu memang gila..

dan

membuatku mengila.

rasanya perasaan dan

hatiku sudah mau meledak karena sudah

penuh dengan cinta yang ku pendam untuknya

selama hampir 5 tahun ini..

akan kah dia

mengerti tentang

hatiku,

perhatianku,

tatapanku,

selama ini

untuknya..

Eunhyuk...gadis yang dulunya sangat

manis,feminim,lembut yang membuatku jatuh

cinta saat pertama kali melihatnya semasa

SMP dulu...

hm, bahkan sampai sekarang,kini …

kepribadiannya berubah semenjak

kecelelakaan itu..

andai saja dulu aku tidak membiarkanya

pulang sekolah sendirian, mungkin kecelakaan

itu tidak akan terjadi.

saat itu, aku sedang ada pertanding….

..

drrttt...

.

drrttt...

.

siapa sih ? mengganggu lamunanku saja,!.

ku ambil hp ku di atas mejaku..

.

oh..ternyata eunhyuk...kutarik napas ku

dalam,hembuskan..".

.

"yeobseo..eunhyuk wae,,? menelpon malam-

malam begini ,? jawabku.

.

"HAEEE…..aku punya kabar gembira.."jawab

eunhyuk berteriak di seberang sana

.

"aisshh" spontan aku manjauhkan hpku

dari telinga.

.

."YA!,,kau mau membuatku tuli

hah ,?..jawab donghae kesal

.

"mianhe..hehe kau ingat tidak kataku

kemaren ,?"tanya eunhyuk yang membuat

donghae penasaran..

.

"yang mana,?" balas donghae

.

"TAEKWONDO !..aku akan ikut latihan

taekwondo besok..atas izin appa

tentunya..hehe..aku sangat senang

hae.."teriak eunhyuk lagi..

.

"MWO..,?.." hae terkejut

.

"wae..kau tidak suka ,?" tanya eunhyuk

.

"ani,terserah kau saja..asal kau

bahagia..aku setuju saja"jawab donghae

lemah..

"ne,gomawo hae-ah..sudah dulu ya..aku cuma

memberitahukanmu itu saja

kok..anyeong..jaljayo " ucap eunhyuk di

seberang sana..

.

"ne"..

.

PIPP...

.

WHAT TAEKWONDO..?

gilakah dia..

Eunhyuk-ah ...hal ini semakin membuatmu jauh dari

sifatmu yang dulu..sifat yang yang selalu

kuharapkan akan kembali padamu suatu saat

nanti..." ucap ku yang memang sedikit, tidak tapi sangat - sangat terkejut atas yang baru dia katakan barusan.

.

.

sudah, ini sudah malam aku ingin tidur

esok terjadi hal-hal yang

ajaib..yang bisa membuat eunhyuk berubah..

.

.

.

.

.

to be countinu_

FF ini pernah saya Post di FB & blog milik saya..

tapi ini Eunhae Ver.

murni karya otak pas-pasan saya..

mian yahh..kalo banyak Typooo... hehe

inI ff EUNHAE pertamaku selesai di Chap 1 nya …

semoga reader suka ya,,

and, tinggalkan kritik dan saran biar buat

koreksi di part selanjutnya..ne.

.

Revieeeewww...

..

gomawo..


End file.
